The Darkened Sky
by LeopardFang
Summary: "The next moments blend together in a blur, a flash of electric blue, a high pitched scream, a way too bright light, tires screeching, glass shattering, metal meeting metal, a flash of scarlet." What if Joe had been in a car crash when he was driving Julia and Barbie to the clinic in 1x11.
1. Chapter 1

**This was an idea that I've had for a while, but never gotten to the point of finishing even the first chapter. All mistakes are mine. **

**Do I need to say warnings for Under the dome Fanfiction? I'm not really sure. I'll just warn you that there is a lot of blood and there is descriptive wounds for poor Joe here. **

**I write Joe and Norrie fanfiction, so if you don't like the pairing then you probably won't like this story. It's not mainly Romance it is more Hurt/Comfort and Angst and Adventure, so you might be okay if you don't ship them, but I wouldn't risk it. **

**Also, yes I know phones don't work inside the dome. But in this story they work, but you can only call and text people inside the dome.**

**Anyways, I guess I'll see you at the bottom ~ Leopardfang **

**Joe.**

It happened so fast.

One second I'm driving to the clinic. With a person that I hardly know, yet a person that saved my life, in the backseat trying desperately to stop the blood pouring out of a women with a giant hole in her chest.

The next moments blend together in a blur, a flash of electric blue, a high pitched scream, a way too bright light, tires screeching, glass shattering, metal meeting metal, a flash of scarlet.

Then pain.

I had never felt so much pain. I had never had my breath catch as sharp agonizing pain exploded from every nerve in my body.

Through the pain I realize that my chest feels warm. The rest of my body had suddenly turned ice-cold but my chest feels unnaturally hot. I look down and see that my light grey t-shirt is stained dark with a warm thick scarlet liquid. Blood. Something large and transparent sticks out of my upper chest, the edges ragged and coated in blood. I realize then that I have a huge piece of glass in my chest.

Blood flows across the pale skin of the inside of my left arm, leaving dark rivulets as it reaches my wrist and puddles in the palm of my left hand. I watch in morbid fascination as it drips off my limp fingertips and falls into a growing puddle on the floor.

My eyes drift upward and I see that blood is splattered against the dashboard, which is crushed inward to the point of it shoving rough pressure against my knees. The steering wheel is sitting in my lap, the edges digging into my stomach painfully.

A rough voice calls from the backseat, reminding me that there are others in the car with me. The voice is not addressing me, but the person that was sitting in the backseat with a gun-shot wound. "Julia, Julia can you hear me?"

A pain filled gasp fills the sudden silence that comes from the question. "Julia, your going to be alright, okay, just stay with me, here"

It's only then that I realize that they probably have no idea what just happened. Since they were in the backseat and the car had hit the front head-on.

The man, Barbie, finally addresses me, his voice sounded unnaturally rough, "Joe? What the hell happened?"

"I don't-" My voice is cut off by a wet set of coughs, followed by a bittersweet metallic taste. I spasm with the breathtaking coughs, The glass jerks back and forth inside me with every jerk of my body, yet I can't stop coughing.

Barbie's voice calls again, only this time I can hear concern and worry laced in his voice, "Joe? Are you alright?"

I had somehow stopped coughing, but I feel really lightheaded now. The world had become blurry and spun uncontrollably. I choke in a unsteady breath, my hands clasped tightly across my stomach, as I will my lunch to not make a reappearance.

"Joe? Tell me what happened."

I hate how quiet and unsteady my voice is, and how every breath rattles in my chest. I struggle to breathe, but force myself to speak.

"I… don't… know…"

That scares me. How could I not know? I was in a car and something rammed into me that was blue. Must've been a tree. Wait trees aren't blue. Why did I think trees were blue?

I shake my head to clear it. Barbie talks again, "Then tell me how you are injured?"

I look towards the huge piece of glass sticking out of my chest and the blood running down my arm. But then I try to speak of my injury all that comes out is a garbled "Oh my god."

I gulp and stumble over my next words, not even bothering to breathe in at all, breathing hurts to much anyway. "Blood. There's so much blood. It's everywhere."

I'm breathing again, even sharper and more rapid than before as panic sets in. Barbie's voice calls to me, sharp and sure, "Joe, listen to me, You're going to be fine. You just need to calm down. Steady breaths."

I concentrate and barley manage to keep my breathing in check. If you could call the rattling sounds emitting from my chest breathing. Then the metallic taste filled my mouth and I parted my lips to allow the blood to bubble out of my mouth and flow down to my chin until it dripped onto the steering wheel.

God, there was so much blood.

I think that was when I finally realized that I was bleeding out. I was _dying._

Yet my voice is surprisingly strong when I reply, "It's really not that bad, I was overreacting, Go take Julia to the clinic. Then find Carolyn and Norrie and tell them I need help"

Barbie pauses, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'll be fine for now, take her. And Hurry." My words are lies. I know that it is not likely that I will be fine. But I know that Julia will not survive if she is not taken to the clinic right now.

I hear the back door slam and hear loud footsteps and realize that Barbie has left with Julia. I sit in the car a moment longer, trying to ignore the pain that shoots through my chest with every breath.

I raise my head to look outside and see that the windshield is shattered and cold rushing air is blowing at me, Maybe that is the reason that I keep shivering?

My eyes focus on the scene in front of me. I can see that the road is littered In glass and metal, and that an electric blue car is on its side, the wheels still spinning. The car itself is destroyed, the windshield splattered with blood, and the doors crumbled beneath the twisted metal.

My breathing is worse now, It takes more effort. But I have the sudden need to get out, out, out. Yet I know that it would be a hell of a lot more painful if I moved. But my head keeps screeching at me to get out, out, OUT!

"Screw it"

I glance at my chest and slowly move forward. The glass shifts slightly, but I can see that, luckily, it doesn't go all the way through me.

Luckily. No part about the situation in lucky, if anything the opposite. Of course I would rather not be impaled to the seat, but I still am not happy about the whole Bleeding-to-death-from-pointy-object-in-chest thing.

I release a, unsteady always unsteady, breath of air, realizing that my mind is drifting away from my task. I carefully place my hand on the seatbelt, which is just above the wound, and lift it. My other hand carefully presses the red 'seatbelt release' button. My seatbelt snaps backward, but I manage to remove it.

Okay, now that's done. I look around the car, the car door looks like it is bent inward, but the handle is still intact. I could probably slide out of the car, that was if I wasn't smashed up against the seat by the dashboard and the steering wheel.

"Hmm" I said trying to think. My mind came up blank. So I decided that I should just get this over with and get out of the car.

I took one hand and opened the door, or at least tried to. My blood coated hand kept slipping off the handle and it took me a few times before I managed it. When I had the door open I carefully slid down the seat, making sure that the glass didn't catch the steering wheel. I then sucked in all my breath and jerked sideways.

I tumbled out of the car, my ears ringing and my eyes burning. I landed on my chest and let out a garbled gasp as the glass slid in further. I managed to roll onto my back and carefully set my pounding head onto the asphalt below me, Feeling warm liquid puddle from my chest and onto the grey surface.

Only now my clothes are completely drenched in the scarlet liquid.

Then a small face appeared above me. The face belonged to a girl that looked no older than seven. The girl's long strawberry blonde hair brushed my arm as she leaned over me, her bright blue eyes twinkling with worry. She looked majorly uninjured, the only sign to show that she had been in the other car the bloody gash that covered part of her left cheek.

"I'm Katie… You're hurt. Don't worry I hit the emergency button on Daddy's phone. The doctors are coming."

I smiled at her halfheartedly and said, "C-can I see the phone"

She handed me the cell phone with a curious look on her small pale face. I took it and saw that it was unlocked. I quickly dialed Norrie's number. It rang. Once. Twice.

"Joe? What is it?"

I breathed in a shaky sigh of relief and stuttered out, "H-h-help me."

The edges of my vision had begun to darken, and my breath caught in my throat.

"Where are you?"

Her voice had suddenly become urgent, almost desperate. I glance at the girl and she said, "South Main street" My voice had become even quieter and my breaths made me pause after each word, "South…Main… Street…"

"What happened?"

The darkness overcame me, and I barely felt as the phone slipped out of my hand and clattered on the ground beside me, now thoroughly soaked in blood.

**It's not much, I know, but I decided to post it anyway. If you all like this then I can always continue it. It's all up to how much you Review, Follow, and Favorite. *Hint Hint* I **_**might**_** see you in another update, ~Leopardfang. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I was pleasantly surprised to find that so many people wanted me to continue this story. So I did continue it. **

**Also Nurse Catherine is an OC, because I didn't know any of the nurses and wanted to put something from a nurses point of view so you would know what an honest doctors opinion would be for this story.**

**Now I am in no case a doctor, and I used the internet for medical information, though most of this came from my mind. In no matter am I sure that this is what would have been a treatment in Joe's case.**

**In this chapter there are point of view changes. So I did it that the name in bold means that it will be in there point of view. **

**And I guess I will see you at the bottom, ~Leopardfang **

* * *

><p><strong>Joe.<strong>

It was cold.

Extremely cold. My body was shivering in rather large jerks from the cold. My skin felt like a sharp bitter wind was biting into it, stealing away all my warmth. It was almost like my warmth was soaking out through my skin, leaving me hollow and empty and frozen.

So when I cracked open my eyes and saw the bright sun blaring down on me I was really surprised. It was only then that I realized the sweat coating my pale skin, making me feel nauseous.

The nausea grew, and grew, and grew. Until I realized that I had begun to spit milky white and sticky bile all over the front of my shirt. Only my shirt was a dark scarlet, and I had been fairly certain that I had put of a light grey shirt this morning. Yes, I did. I can remember it being a soft cotton feeling, and it had been short sleeved.

But if it was this cold then why had I put on a short sleeved shirt?

It was only then when I brought a pale hand to brush at my shirt and it came back covered in wet sticky scarlet substance that smelled metallic that a feeling of dread filled me.

Was that… Blood?

That was when it all came rushing back to me.

The surprised and concerned feeling when I saw Julia bleeding out from a gun-shot wound. The frantic yet determined look that Barbie had as he tried desperately to stop the blood pooling around Julia. The horrible car crash. The feeling of pain and panic as I saw a huge piece of glass stuck in my chest. My determined pleads for Barbie and Julia to leave. My ungainly and unsteady descent from the car. The rushed and desperate state Norrie's voice had been in.

Norrie.

Norrie with her long ginger hair. Norrie with her warm brown eyes. Norrie with her crooked smile. Norrie with her devious yet sweet personality. Norrie, my sweet Norrie.

Would I ever see her again?

It was then when I heard tires screeching and muffled curses that were soon followed by hurried footsteps. _Norrie's_ muffled footsteps. Was it weird that I had memorized what her footsteps sounded like? Probably, but right now I didn't care.

Because she was here.

One of her pale hands crushing mine in strong desperation, the other trying to stop the blood pouring from my chest. Her pale lips moving in endless whispers that I couldn't catch. Her long hair brushing my shoulders as she leaned over me, not noticing as the tips got stained dark with my blood. She was so close that I could have reached out and touched her.

So I tried, I raised the hand that wasn't in her grasp and was about halfway to her trembling face when sharp pain jolted through it, causing it to fall short of its target and lay motionless next to me. I glanced at it and saw that I could actually see a bone sticking out of my arm, the bone was a creamish-white color that had a light stain of red from my blood. I could see my flesh had parted raggedly, to allow the bone to poke through, leaving it torn to a small mass of scarlet, red, and pink.

In other words, My arm was broken to hell.

I couldn't stop the whimper that left my lips and fought panic when I caught sight of silver trails running down Norrie's cheeks.

I opened my mouth to tell her that it would be alright, that everything was going to be just fine. But when I tried all that came out was a garbled gasp, and a small trail of blood.

Norrie's words drifted to me, so soft that it could have been the wind, "Joe, Joe stay with me, please. I love you and I need you to stay with me."

I hadn't even begun to notice that black spots that had been swimming in my vision, until they began to grow and solidify. But I could see them now, as they stretched across my vision until all that was in my view was Norrie's eyes.

Norrie's eyes, that had become so dark with a flurry of emotions. I could almost see them written in her gaze. Terror, concern, shock, panic, helplessness, uncertainty; So many that I had begun to feel the hand gripping mine tremble slightly with strain.

It was then that I felt my body falling completely limp and my eyes drifting closed.

I tried to keep anchored to reality, but I couldn't. It was just out of reach, and I could almost feel it slipping farther and farther away from me. Until it was nothing but a tiny speak of light in the growing darkness. Darkness that brought with It promises of numbness. Darkness that had begun to overwhelm me in it's comforting embrace.

Then there was a tiny prick of pain, so much duller than all my other pain that I was surprised I could feel it, and it brought reality.

Sharp Harsh Reality. A reality where I was laying on the hard asphalt that was covered in glass and twisted metal, shivering in a puddle of my own blood.

Norrie was gone now, replaced by a young woman that I didn't recognize with thick brown hair that was up in a bun and calculating blue eyes. She was pressing one hand hard against my neck as she searched for a pulse, and tying something to my left thigh with the other hand.

Another nurse appeared, with blonde hair that was pulled back in a pony-tail and green eyes that were sharp with concentration. She quickly shoved something onto my face, something clear that covered my mouth. And I found that I could suddenly breathe a whole lot easier, My ragged and unsteady breaths calming slightly till they were sharp but even gasps instead.

Then there was another small prick of dull pain, and I knew nothing more.

**Nurse Catherine **

Blood.

I wasn't a stranger to it, after all how could I be? I was a nurse, a doctor, a healer. My path was wound with blood, my hands meant be coated with it.

But too much of it had been spilled lately.

Ever since the dome came down I had seen three times as much blood then in the last three years combined. Just today two people with serious injuries, injuries they might not ever recover from, had come.

I had known Joe.

I had known him since he was a little boy, When he would bounce around his mother playing with this little stuffed cow. I had seen him smile and laugh. I had seen him cry out in pain and horror. I had seen him smirk like a manic as he jumped up and down in complete and utter joy. Whenever I had seen him he was always moving. Sometimes he was running or jumping. Sometimes his hands were twitching in impatience or his feet were tapping to a rhythm. But he was always moving, always.

But now he wasn't.

Now he was completely still, laying limp in a puddle of blood. His face slack with unconsciousness. I had to check his pulse, just to know if he was still alive. He sputtered then and blood soon stained the clear casing of an oxygen mask a dark scarlet. I looked down at my hands as they worked on instinct, trying to refocus. I had already finished tying the tourniquet that was stopping the blood from flowing down from his left thigh to his ankles, where it had stained the all-too-familiar shoes, And I had begun to study his shattered left arm.

The more experienced nurse beside me had already called for a gurney and an Iv-drip, claiming that Joe was in shock. She was placing one hand on his neck to make sure that his pulse kept strong, while the other she was examining the piece of glass that was at least four inches deep in his upper chest, leaving about three inches still sticking out of his chest.

I heard a squeaking sound and turned to see the gurney being wheeled in closer. I helped the other nurse carefully lift Joe onto the gurney and then was about half-way to the ambulance when I caught sight of the young teenager that was gripping a piece of torn and bloody light grey cloth in her shaking and blood-coated hands. She had bitten her lip until it bleed, and I could just barely see the scarlet liquid dripping down to her chin from the distance. I waved her closer, and she practically ran to me, letting me catch sight of the blood clotted on the tips of her hair.

I waved her into the back of the ambulance and she quickly jumped in and sat beside me and a little girl with a large cut on her cheek.

The car started and I could see the teenage girl, Norrie, Settle down beside Joe, where she carefully brushed his hair away from his face, not noticing as she left a small trail of blood across his forehead. I turned away from them and grabbed a first-aid-kit and walked over to the little girl.

"Hello, What is your name?" I asked her as I carefully wiped away the blood that had begun to dry on her face.

"I'm Katie, do you know if my daddy is alright? They put him in the other ambulance and said that I had to come in this one."

I smiled sadly at her, I had briefly heard someone shouting about a serious concussion, a shattered collarbone, and possible internal injuries. I tried to think about a way to reply to the girl's question, "Your father isn't well at the moment, we have to take him to the clinic to help him. I'm sure that we can help him get better".

Katie looked at me for a moment, barely wincing as I disinfected the cut and put some butterfly bandages on it to keep it sealed shut. She finally spoke in an tired voice "So he will get better?"

I was never one for false hope. It was wrong. If you give people false hope it just means that it will hurt twice as much if the hope isn't fulfilled. So I just said, "Let's wish for the best. If all goes well then he should be fine."

Katie dropped her gaze and concentrated on her shoes, shoes that had once been white but were stained scarlet with blood. She tried to stop the yawn that exploded from her throat, but was unsuccessful.

"Why don't you take a nap? I promise that I'll wake you when we get to the clinic"

Katie offered a small smile of thanks, before her eyes slid closed and she fell limp into my lap. I carefully shifted so that I was on the seat beside her and didn't bother to move her head, I didn't have a pillow to get her anyways, and what harm would it do to let her use my lap as a pillow?

I looked across the ambulance at where Norrie had pulled a chair over to Joe's gurney and had propped her elbows on the side of it, Her head held high as if keeping guard.

It was sweet, and so I didn't want to mention the way her eyes were blood-shot from crying. I head her whisper softly, and was surprised that I could hear her over the loud engines,

"I love you Joe, please don't leave me."

I looked at the pale and bloody boy and wondered if he was going to die. Then I looked at the quietly sobbing Norrie. She looked at me as if expecting me to say something to make her feel better. As if she was expecting me to tell her that Joe would survive this.

But I was never one for false hope, so I didn't say a word.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that it took so long to update, and hope that you like this chapter. It had more Jorrie than I expected, but I really hoped that you liked it. I would love to have some more reviews, favorites, or follow. <strong>

**AND A BIG THANKS TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, OR FAVORITED. You're the reason that I continued this. **

**And I hope this chapter didn't seem to confusing ~ Leopardfang**


End file.
